


Dark Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Child Abuse, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Dark Christmas

Christmas in the Barton family were a subdued affair.  
Everyone was afraid to celebrate in the fear of provoking the man of the house.  
Clint had asked once why and had been beaten black and blue.  
So Clint started calling this day Black Christmas.  
He could not celebrate it like other kids.  
His father spent all his money on alcohol.  
He always went to a bar and got hammered.  
When he did that, Clint's mother surprised the boys.   
She gave each of them cupcakes so they could enjoy.  
The cakes were well hidden and not talked about in front of their father.


End file.
